


against your play

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Put this under rape/non-con cuz wasnt sure, Rope Bondage, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, ahem, aokise if u wear xray glasses, kise is actually way too lewd, the beginning is what I think is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise doesn't like the way Akashi treats Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	against your play

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't too sure whether this is non-con. for some reason they're all in the same team. hope it isn't too ooc. Enjoy ♡

 

 

Aomine was sure it was Akashi who had boasted the emperor eye talent. Which is why it surprised him unusually so when Kise told him he’d noticed bite marks and scratches on Kuroko’s milky skin. Aomine hadn’t believed him at first, furrowing his brows so deep Kise thought they would conjoin somewhere along the bridge of his nose. He’d scratches his head, looking half-interested in what the blond was saying for once in his life.

“Tetsu? You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Do you think I’m blind, Aominecchi?! I saw them all right. All over that pretty skin of his.”

Aomine’s perverted mind was once again at work. He smirked before asking,

“You think it was Akashi?”

Kise gasps in response, striking him on his arm.

“Don’t be so lewd, Aominecchi! Akashicchi would never do that to Kurokocchi. I mean, why would he-?”

“Because he’s a control freak. If he’s so damn harsh on us at flipping practice, what do you think he’d be like in bed? ”

Kise shudders. He wonders why Aomine thinks of his teammates in such a vulgar way. It was creepy and Kise put a halt to his thoughts before they ran too far. Maybe Aomine was right, though. Akashi was the kind of guy. The kind of guy who’d tie you to a bedpost and play with you until you begged for it. He was the kind of guy who was so utterly intoxicatingly dangerous, but you stuck round him just to see what terrifyingly seducing thing he would do next. He was _that_ kind of guy.

But to Kuroko? No, that was just wrong. He had the whole team convinced that Kuroko was the most beautiful thing to him, a possession too worthy to be shut away in a trophy case. Kuroko was Akashi’s most significant award yet.

Kuroko was their friend though. Kise wouldn’t let this slide. Just thinking about Kuroko in pain dug daggers into his body- who would want their best friend put under such hardships anyway? He didn’t care if the bluenette even as little enjoyed Akashi’s dominant _branding,_ Kuroko wasn’t someone who deserved such lustful marks on him. He was innocent, and he deserved to stay that way.

That’s when Kise begins cooking up a plan of his own.

“Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, could you help me with something~?”

Who would give up the chance to turn the tables on their captain once in a while?

*

 

It’s an hour and twenty three minutes after Midorima had very stiffly agreed to Kise’s terms. The team had finished training, and the changing rooms were where Kise had mapped out each and every movement.

“Well done, Shintarou. Your shots seem to be increasingly improving, I see. Keep working on them, however. They aren’t what I would call... Perfection. Yet.”

Aomine makes faces on the other side of the door, mimicking Akashi’s tone. Kise smacks him, the _second_ time that day, which Aomine fervently reacts to with a hiss down the blonde’s neck- “Someone’s asking to be spanked. Don’t worry Kise. After we’re done here, it’s your go.”

Kise gulps as his face darkens to a furious red.

“Shut up, Ahominecchi! We don’t need Murasakibaracchi to hear your way-too-sensual whispering.”

Murasakibara is standing beside them, trying harder than usual to eat his snacks in quiet. Personally, he isn’t sure why he accepted to listen to Kise-chin, but sometimes, you had to take one for the team. And it sounded fun. To some extent.

Midorima leaves the court, and Akashi follows him. The trio try to act normal- or what they think looks normal. Murasakibara ends up tossing whatever he’s eating at Midorima as he walks in, crumbs falling on Akashi. The shooter growls and curses under his breath, shaking the remains off of him. Kise flips over intone of his signature poses, like he’s posing for the invisible paparazzi while his teammates work the red carpet. Aomine picks up the closest book and begins to study it, before realising it is Midorima’s history textbook and he’s holding it upside down as well as ‘inside out’ (he isn’t fully aware that the cover is facing him until a good 10 seconds).

“Daiki. Ryouta. Atsushi.” Akashi addresses each of them before turning back on them to face the lockers, yanking off his top in the process. The other four watch him from behind, like predators, ready to pounce any second now. Before he turns around again, heading for the shower room, Aomine pins him against his locker, height difference helping massively as he traps the redhead’s arms above his head. He looks at him hungrily.

“Let go, Daiki. What on Earth do you think you’re do-” He’s cut off as he feels hands reach around his ankles, holding them in place. Another set of hands make quick work of his remaining clothing (that being his shorts and boxers, then his shoes and socks). All the while he struggles against the grips binding him to the wall, whilst attempting to stop Aomine sucking at his mouth, neck, and his lips go  even as far as his collarbone. They don’t leave any sort of mark though, just trails of his saliva. It’s what Aomine is aiming for, and he gets it perfect.

Something is swiftly pulled over his eyes. Akashi can smell it. It smells of his sweat.

Disgusting.

Despite his very obvious repulse, he can’t do anything to stop his bare erection growing and rubbing against Aomine’s. He is still clothed, so every time skin meets cloth, the chafing only acts as a turn on for Akashi, and it isn’t until he feels taped fingers against his cock that he realises how much he wants this. The tanned boy is still at his mouth, biting and nibbling and doing things too erotic to be called simple kissing. There are several hands on his body at that moment and Akashi tries to focus and count.

It’s just a tad difficult to do so when he was having every little breath sucked out of him. He shouldn’t worry himself, because these were his teammates anyway. What Akashi does register, however, are the fingers pinching his one of his nipples and the tongue encircling the other. He doesn’t know how, but he gathers that must be Murasakibara- who else would whine and ask whether they could taste Aka- chin now?

And then there’s something dry and warm shoved between his lips and right into his mouth, and he recognises from the material and basic logic that _fuck they’re probably the boxers I was just wearing and shit am I screwed. Unless they’re one of their boxers then shit. How crude._ Akashi finds himself wanting Aomine’s mouth again, rather than have the rest of his drool sliver down his mouth and nothing but his own boxers to mop it up.

And Akashi, surprisingly, loves it.

It’s Midorima who’s been stroking his cock tantalisingly slowly for a few minutes now. He runs his fingers over Akashi’s length, and stops at the base before grabbing him in his palm and pumping him gently. It was what Akashi would expect from Midorima. Baby steps. Smooth, tender. It’s too out of place right now.

But with Murasakibara torturing his nipples by alternating tongue and fingers, it is borderline scream-worthy. It’s a shame any noise Akashi tries to make right now is held back and forced into a void which projects his voice as a low squeal. A guttural, throaty noise. His fucking boxers are stuffing his tongue down his throat. He can barely breathe. Midorima’s fingers continue. Murasakibara’s tongue continues. Either Kise or Aomine see him struggling, so one of them tie his wrists together with what feels like rope against something cold (Where the hell did they get rope from?!) and the other removes the cloth from his mouth, shoving him onto his knees simultaneously.

“Slut. Look at him, Kise. That’s what you wanted to see, right?”

He still can’t see, but he can hear Kise giggle from behind him. Oh, so Ryouta’s behind all of this.

Akashi’s hands are pressed to the floor which feel like the arctic landscape to him right now. After being under Aomine’s sweaty grasp, that was a goddamn relief. Murasakibara and Midorima have both stopped. Now fingers are tightening something leathery around the base of his cock, and it’s painful. Akashi feels a bead of precome dribble down the side.

His legs are split apart, and warm digits start to tease his hole. It’s Ryouta, he thinks. A thumb is pressed against him first, and Akashi can feel that it was doused in something. Be that spit or lube or even his come, he couldn’t handle having the finger touch the surface of his ass and the surface only. He thrusts his hips upwards into the finger.

Kise giggles again.

“Aominecchi, get him to suck you off.”

Akashi can practically hear Aomine sneering. There’s a thumb in the corner of his mouth, hooked onto the inside. The nail drives into the flesh, and his lips are draped over the tip of Aomine’s dick. Akashi does start to suck him, wrapping his mouth around the head and lapping up the precome there. He pulls away for a second, just to take in the fact that right now he was giving Aomine a blowjob and _fuck was this going to be interesting._ But Aomine shoves his head right back up the length, his fingers firmly buried in red hair. Akashi hollows his cheeks like the pro he isn’t, taking all of Aomine’s cock into his throat. A gag is followed by a groan, which send warm sensations up the darker boy’s spine and he moans too, tipping his head back ever so slightly.

Kise’s finger continues to stroke Akashi’s practically trembling entrance, and he attempts to angle his ass in a way that he is able to feel all of the blond inside of him. He needs something inside of him. Anything.

The finger removes itself, seductively trailing itself upwards towards his balls, over them (Akashi could swear he’d felt Kise cup them for even a second) and brushing over his cock. He hears an imminent ‘pop’, which he registers is the sound of a flipping lube bottle opening. _Ryouta’s going to fuck me and I bet he’ll enjoy it way too much-_

Akashi’s previous fantasies came to be true when he felt not one, or two, but three fingers suddenly shove themselves into him and he cries out against the dick in his mouth. And then he thinks, _where the fuck are Atsushi and Shintarou?!_ Before he realises _shit they’re probably wanking off to this at this very second._

The stretching continues, the lube is cold and Kise’s fingers are so goddamn gentle Akashi would’ve thought an angel, not a fricking basketball player, was fingering his ass. Kise deems him ready way too early, and positions his member at his captain’s needy entrance. Akashi’s writhing on the floor now, stuck between sucking off Aomine and on the verge of getting fucked by this blond hyperactive _animal_ because he had to be an animal to have put this together. Nobody dominated Akashi Seijuurou. But quite obviously, his team had learnt his habits.They seemed to have figured through his weakest points, exploiting them in a way Akashi didn’t think he would enjoy the way he was right now.

Kise enters him, a small grunt escaping his own lips. He gasps and starts thrusting, teasingly slowly at first. He rolls his hips with the pace of a lazed polar bear, leisurely and tenderly. Listening to Aomine’s panting and gasping excites him though and soon he’s ramming himself right back into Akashi’s ass. He doesn’t time his movements with anything but the noises Aomine makes- the breathless, typical ones that signifies Aomine’s close. Kise raises Akashi’s hips higher and drives into him, and he’s giggling again.

“Akashicchi is such a whore! You want me to fuck you harder, captain? Hmm? I don’t hear a response.”

Akashi chokes on Aomine, and anyone could tell that the bluenette had just released. His moan is loud, and when he takes his cock out, a small stream of come is hanging off the side of Akashi’s mouth. Murasakibara is quick to replace Aomine, licking the come out of the redhead’s mouth before pushing his cock there.

Aomine stretches upwards and sighs. He grins at the sight of Kise fucking Akashi and the view only makes him hard again.

“Oi, Kise. Move over. Let me join you.”

Kise laughs. He smiles at Aomine before pressing his cock to the side of Akashi’s hole, allowing small entrance for the tanned boy to enter him too.

“Jesus. He’s fucking tight.”

Akashi squirms at the feel of having two dicks inside of him, his back arching in towards the floor. Aomine and Kise feel their cocks rub against each other and the pure erotic feel of it all means they choose to suppress their noises into each other’s mouths, starting a new make out session there.

Kise comes first, filling Akashi. Aomine pulls out the same time Kise does, and gives his dick a few pumps before coming the second time, all over Akashi’s back. The fluid dribbles down over the skin and Kise chooses to lap it up. He falls limply to the ground when the two taller boys were done with his ass, supported only by Murasakibara’s large hands, which are choosing to resume to torturing his nipples.

Midorima, who had chosen to sit out of the picture for a while and pleasure himself, comes as well. It’s messy and all over his hands, and he passes the fingers over to Murasakibara, who multi tasks, fucking Akashi’s mouth while sucking Midorima’s fingers and playing with Akashi’s nipples. He is last to come, and when he does, he dismisses himself almost shamefully, heading towards the showers. Aomine wastes no time in trying to catch the giant’s seed, leaning down to kiss Akashi.

Akashi breaks the kiss, and Aomine hears his voice again. He’s still tied to whatever it was, and he murmurs ‘My cock, Ryouta.’

Aomine laughs. He fucking thinks I’m Kise.

Kise decides to take care of that. He gently turns Akashi over, not caring about the chafing on his wrists and how they’re so scarlet they could rival the colour of his hair. He then removes the ring preventing his release, and starts pressing kisses from the base to tip. He doesn’t need to do much for Akashi to come, and when he does, the trio can all hear the pain colliding with pleasure in his moans. There’s come dripping down his thighs- Kise and Aomine take one each, tasting either each other or themselves. Midorima feels like he still isn’t done with his captain, though. He reaches into his sports bag and pulls out a knife, which Kise gasps at.

“Why are you carrying a knife, Midorimacchi?!”

“Lucky item, nanodayo.”

 Kise tsks and resumes kissing up Akashi’s legs. He isn’t saying anything. His silence is no longer overwhelmingly intimidating, but one of a sulking child.

“You know, Akashi. I’ve always wanted to carve my initials somewhere. Your skin seems about right.”

Before Akashi can scream or protest or whatever he was thinking of doing, Midorima’s shoved his boxers back into his mouth. Midorima chooses the side of his ribs to make his mark. Neither of the other two say anything. He does see a shrug from Aomine before they both leave, abandoning the pair of them in the changing rooms.

Midorima smirks, removing the jersey which someone had tied too tightly around his head (Oh yeah, it was him, wasn’t it?) and watching his captain struggle on the floor, now streaked in sweat and come. He writhes around like a fucking worm. Midorima’s loving the sight. He places the blade against his skin and makes the first stroke, watching the blood prickle onto the pale body. He continues with the other lines, observing how fascinating it is to watch Akashi, a man of utter power, like putty in his hands. Each bead of blood trickles down his side and Midorima leans down to lick it up. He traces his initials over the skin and _fuck is he proud of this._ Akashi’s watching his every move, how his head dips down and back up, each time with a significant amount of red tainting his lips. He looks like a fucking maniac.

“They’ve left me with you. What did they want me to do? Carry you to the fucking shower?”

He takes a large amount of flesh between his lips and sucks, the milky colour turning pink instantly. Akashi shuts his eyes and tries to balance out the desire and the sting.

“Next time you fuck Akashi-kun, include me, if you don’t mind.”

Midorima stops. He turns around. Kuroko stands there, half naked, his hand on his cock, which he was thrusting slowly.

“Kuroko?!”


End file.
